User talk:Ryanfellowsfitts23
Photos Blurry photos are not acceptable. Get better ones. Thank you. Bold names Please don't forget to do that whenever creating a new article. Thank you. Episode summaries I tried telling you this before, but you callously deleted my original message. So I will reiterate: ALWAYS watch the episodes in question before creating any character articles complete with summaries. Your Teddy Hawkins article had glaring inaccuracies, so I had to fix it. I don't see how deleting a message is seen as callously but okay. Just to let you know, this is MY talk page, so I can do what I want with it. I remember I left a message on your page if you are who I think you are (can't be 100% certain as you haven't signed your name), but you deleted my message, so what I think is a bit of double standards on your behalf. But I honestly can't be bothered fighting. I'd prefer if you didn't call my actions on my page callous as, like I said, it's my page and when you do the same, yet argue about it, it's rather hypocritical. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:25, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Hell's Kitchen vs. Hell's Kitchen (SVU) Next time you create an episode article, please check if there's already an existing article with the same title first. Given the number of articles on this wiki and the expansive universe we're dealing with, chances are there'll be at least one or two articles with the same name. I had to fix everything regarding Hell's Kitchen (SVU). Please be more considerate of that next time. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:11, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Spiderman925 Okay why do you keep undoing my Edits! Okay fine but Patton still beat up two police officers which still makes him a double Cop-Assailant. Can’t argue with that point. Just do better editing and learn to put spaces in your categories Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:48, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Okay why did you edit trudy Malko?! Your editing was absolutely attrocious. She is in no way a terrorist, that is a ridiculous statement. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 07:13, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay fine I see that now it's just she nearly infected the whole city of New York with measles. :1. You forgot to sign your comment. :2. "Nearly" infecting a whole city (by accident) without taking any lives does not account for terrorism. DeputyDee (talk) 14:30, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Category names Next time you create a category about victims of certain crimes, please name it "blank Victims", not "Victims of blank". Season Fourteen (talk) 06:42, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager For Law and Order Wiki Hey Ryanfellowsfitts23! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Law and Order. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page and I'll do my best to help you out! :) I also encourage you since you’re a very active contributor to consider adoption for this wiki if you need help with that process, don’t hesitate to let me know! HighJewElfKing (talk) 06:03, May 18, 2019 (UTC)